Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 63
by dementedducky
Summary: 2nd day in Australia. By the way if you recognise the names and things happening that's because I watch a lot of Bondi rescue and it's helped my knowledge with the lingo and things that happen there all the time etc xx


*Later*

"So what are we gonna do today baby?" Ste mumbles into Brendan's chest.

"Well whilst we're here I thought we could rent some surfboards and go snorkelling loads and have romantic outings and well I got lots planned" Brendan says giving Ste a little squeeze. "So what do you fancy doing? We can go snorkelling or surfing or maybe just go for a walk?"

"A walk sounds perfect"

Brendan agrees and the two them get ready for a lovely long walk. Both of them carrying a backpack filled with food and plenty of drinks. After a long and beautiful scenic tour they walk along the promenade near the beach. Brendan stops to get them ice creams and they walk hand in hand licking companionably.

"You got something in your ice cream Bren" Ste says looking at his cone

Brendan looks at it "I don't see anything"

"Look a little closer" Ste insists

Brendan brings the cone a little closer to his face suspiciously and sees Ste go to splat it in his face but with ninja like reflexes Brendan whips his hand up and shoves Ste's ice cream into his face. He looks like some sort of mad unicorn with the cone hanging off of his nose. They just both laugh.

"You can't fool me Steven" Brendan says his voice filled with Irish charm.

"no but I can always get you back" He says swiping some ice cream off of his face and flicking it and Brendan. It gets him right in the eye and as Ste had a vanilla ice cream it looked rather wrong for Brendan to walk around with a creamy white substance splattered on his face. He wipes it off and soon after him and Ste are chasing each other around splodging ice cream on each other as they dodge locals and tourists alike. They head onto the beach and collapse into a heap on the sands and have a cuddle.

A little while later the boys have dozed off but Ste hears a light snuffling sound. He shakes Brendan awake.

"Bren… do you hear that?"

Brendan listens "Yeah sounds like… crying?"

"Come on let's see if we can find where it's coming from" Ste says getting up and brushing the sand off of him. Brendan does the same and they have a little look around. They soon find a little boy hugging his knees and crying.

"Hey" Ste says softly "You lost?"

The little boy looks at him with tears streaming down his face and he nods. He most only be about 4. Ste asks him some more questions but the little boy won't reply.

"Take him to the tower Steven I'll be back in a minute I have something that might help" Brendan says nipping off to the nearest shop.

Ste carries the little boy in his arms to the tower and knocks on the door. A tall dark Australian lifeguard opens the doors.

"Ah hey guys. What's up little fella?" He says chucking the kids chin. The lifeguards tan is deep and his teeth are incredibly white. He smiles as the kid shies away from him. "Never really been good with kids me. Hold on I know the lad for this… HEY MAXI!"

A younger and slightly less tanned lad with blonde hair bobs up and Ste recognises him from the rescue the day before. "Yeah Harries?"

"Got a lost lil 'un don't seem to like me"

"You may have a way with the ladies Harries but kids… not so much"

Ste and Maxi try talking to the kid but he's crying too much to answer. There's a knock at the door and Brendan comes in.

"You the kids dad?" Harries asks

"Nah, my husband and I found him. Just thought this might help" Brendan says opening his backpack and bringing out a teddy bear dressed in a lifeguards outfit. Brendan gets on his knees so he's on the child's level and smiles. "Hey there" He says in a soft voice "This is my friend Charlie bear and he's a lifeguard here. He's meant to be on duty but he heard he needed to help you here. Now Charlie keep your eyes open in case you need to do a rescue ok?" He says as he makes the bear nod. He puts on a fake voice

"Hiya, I'm Charlie bear… What's your name?" Charlie "says" Everyone sits silently hoping the child will talk but nothing. "You lost?"

The little boy nods. "Well listen if you tell me your name we can try and find your mummy and daddy ok?" The little boy stays silent for another moment before whispering "Mark"

"Mark? Well that's a lovely name Mark. Do you remember where you last saw your mummy and daddy?"

Mark nods

"You do? That's great. Will you tell me?" Charlie continues

"I…I last saw them under a big umbrella."

"Do you know what colour?"

Mark shakes his head "I don't know my colours yet"

"That's ok Mark. Do you know mummy's and daddy's name?"

"I hear mummy call daddy John and daddy calls mummy… Shelby… I think"

Harries radios the other lifeguards asking them to look for parents who have lost a child called John and Shelby and gives a description of the boy.

Over 10 minutes later and there's still no sign so Maxi takes Brendan, Ste and Mark out on the quad bike. Ste and Brendan sit on the back and Mark clutches Charlie bear whilst sitting in between Brendan and Ste. After much searching they come across a woman frantically running around. She spots Mark on the back of the quad bike and Maxi stops and she swoops him up kissing him repeatedly. Then she does the same with Brendan, Ste and Maxi.

"My baby!" She says repeatedly "Oh where have you been Mark? I told you to stay with your brother. I looked up and you were gone, nowhere to be seen! I've never been so worried!"

Maxi explains about how Ste and Brendan found him on the far side of the beach crying and how you must always go to the tower or a lifeguard if you lose someone. Mark gives the boys a big hug then gives Brendan the bear.

"You sure you don't want to keep him?"

Mark shakes his head "He needs to stay and rescue people"

Everyone smiles and says goodbye to Mark and his mum. Maxi thanks the lads for their help and Brendan gives him the bear.

"Well he ain't much use to me, keep him in case another kid needs comforting"

"Will do. Wait… I recognise you. Never had the chance to say earlier but weren't you the guys who helped with the rescue yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"Cool well if you two aren't busy later how about you come for stubbs with me and the lads?"

"Stubbs?" Ste says confused

"Beers" Maxi says

"Ahhh. Yeah that sounds good, what do you reckon Bren?"

Brendan agrees and they agree to meet the lads at the tower at 8 as they don't know their way around.


End file.
